


Жульен с грибами

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Ты чувствуешь, да? Вот вся магия в этот момент. Даже не когда едят, а в этот самый, ради которого столько трудов!





	Жульен с грибами

Среди крысок нахмуренная, худенькая, вечно встрёпанная Грета пользовалась репутацией перестраховщицы и пессимистки. В принципе, заслуженно. Именно поэтому она ощущала себя столь неуютно, снова и снова размышляя, как же это так: её — и занесло на кухню. Крыска смотрела вокруг настороженно, навострив уши и невольно вздыбив шерсть.

Она вообще-то не хотела тут быть, но Джанго, воспользовавшись своим правом патриарха, сказал: «Грета, тебе ведь понравилась история? Пойди, помоги Реми на кухне». И вот она бежит рядом с Реми. Тот шел на задних лапах, активно жестикулируя передними, ему это было настолько привычно, что он и не замечал, в отличие от бегущей следом на четвереньках Греты.

О чем он думал? Грета вообще не понимала, чем может помочь. Силой она не отличалась, как и размерами. Она была даже меньше худосочного Реми, что уж говорить о всегда возвышающемся надо всеми, огромном рыжем Жане. Да и, честно говоря, она не полагалась на силу никогда, предпочитая думать и быть незаметной.

Но тут сначала Реми оторвал её от дел, пригласив за столик подле себя, а потом Джанго... И ещё Грета нервничала. В их последнюю встречу... в общем, последний раз, когда они встретились, Реми вынюхивал яд в еде и очень напугал её, начав читать стихи над увядшим брокколи.

От мыслей её оторвал голос Реми.

— Так-так! Для начала попробуй ходить на задних лапах. Не пачкай передние, ты ведь только что мылась.

— И этот стол мыли, — мрачно заметила Грета, понюхав пахнущее мылом покрытие. — Минут пять назад.

Но Реми погрозил когтем и, не слушая возражений, вздёрнул пискнувшую крыску на задние лапы. Та мстительно подумала, что попытайся он проделать такое с Эмилем... Не сказать, чтобы толстяк возмутился, но успехом фокус не увенчался бы.

— Вот, — кивнул не подозревающий о её мыслях Реми. — Так лучше. Готова? Сегодня начнём с простого грибного жульена. Надо ведь учиться основам.

— А растворимый кофе за них не пойдёт? — вяло попыталась пошутить Грета, с искренним ужасом косясь в сторону конфорок. Оттуда веяло жаром, и, несмотря на трудящихся там сородичей, подойти к плите мешал почти суеверный страх.

Проследив, куда она смотрит, Реми рассмеялся и несильно подтолкнул в спину, заработав от мигом насупившийся Греты ещё один, совсем хмурый взгляд.

— Не бойся, — весело сказал он. — Это куда безопаснее помойки, а вдобавок ещё и чище!

— Наверное, — на всякий случай согласилась она.

— Итак... начнём с лука! — бодро предложил Реми.

Кухня давно была приспособлена под снующих тут и там крыс. Реми с удовольствием показывал свое хозяйство: конкретно сейчас им помогал сделанный из проволоки и кухонной доски нож, более похожий на гильотину. С ним нарезать лук и грибы на тонкие ломтики оказалось не такой сложной задачей, как справиться с перцем и солью.

Мало того что первый бил в нос, как последняя сволочь, — и это Грета еще чихала после лука! — так вдобавок нужно было тащить на себе тяжеленные пакеты. Однако она старательно не показывала усталости и была «вознаграждена»: Реми поставил её мешать нарезанное, которое высыпали на смазанную маслом сковороду. Хорошо хоть самой сковородой он озаботил других крыс, Грета её бы в жизни с места не сдвинула!

Зато теперь она старательно ворочала огромной деревянной лопаткой, не давая луку с грибами подгореть, и так сосредоточилась на процессе, что чуть не отоварила Реми сим инструментом. Всего лишь пропустила момент, когда на соседней конфорке под его чутким руководством начал готовиться соус. Хорошо хоть, закончив, Реми бросился помогать — вот только Грета не была до конца уверена: ей или готовящемуся блюду?

По мечтательной морде крыса ничего определённого сказать не получалось.

— Дальше я сам, — подтвердил её худшие опасения Реми. — Займись сыром!

— Сыром? — выдохнула она, огляделась и, к своему ужасу, всё поняла.

Круглая тёрка, напоминающая чем-то барабан стиральной машины, вращалась от электропривода, в то время как Грете нужно было тыкать в неё наколотым на вилку сыром. Возведя глаза к потолку, она покосилась на лапы. С ними не было проблем. Вообще. Проблемы были с телом: оно отваливалось. Лап-то она просто не чувствовала.

Неожиданно с каким-то мрачным оптимизмом решив, что раз не чувствует, значит и не болит, Грета принялась за дело, стойко удерживая вилку и не давая той взметнуться вверх. Барабан вращался, сыр терся... Когда металл звякнул о металл, она позволила себе упасть в обнимку с вилкой, но их обеих подхватил Реми.

— Устала? — быстро поинтересовался он.

— Я в порядке, — сухо отозвалась Грэта. — Что там с сыром?

На сей раз Реми действовал сам. Разложив в формочки грибы с луком, залитые соусом, он посыпал их натёртым сыром, после чего махнул помощникам, велев им ставить первое приготовленное с участием Греты блюдо запекаться в духовку. И повернулся к своей подопечной, без сил лежащей прямо на покрытии стола.

— Прекрасно, правда? Чувствуешь этот аромат готовки?

— Угу, — буркнула Грета. — А вот лап почему-то не чувствую!

Но её возмущение осталось без внимания, Реми дальше уже не слушал, активно размахивая лапами.

— Ты чувствуешь, да? Вот вся магия в этот момент. Даже не когда едят, а в этот самый, ради которого столько трудов! И мне хочется читать стихи, — он глубоко вдохнул и продекламировал:

— Нет на земле любви, не знающей страданий,  
Нет на земле любви, чтоб мук не принесла,  
Нет на земле любви, чтоб скорбью не жила...

— А? — от изумления Грета даже приподняла мордочку, навострив уши.

В голове что-то начинало складываться. Ещё в прошлый раз, когда она держала в лапах грязный пожухлый брокколи, этот крыс что-то вещал о любви и прекрасном. Или прекрасной? Теперь снова, только уже тут, на чистой, полной аппетитных запахов кухне.

— Тебе нравится? — смущённо спросил Реми. — Ведь всегда начинают демонстрировать с прекрасного. Верно?

— Ты... ты так меня на свидание пригласил? — выдохнула Грета.

В сердце бились восхищение и изумление. Реми был просто восхитительным... чудаком. Просто изумительным... гм... Грета медленно поднялась на дрожащих лапах, которых толком и не чувствовала. Это было неважно, ведь встала она, как просил делать в самом начале Реми, на задние. Во весь рост. Правда, Реми не очень обрадовался, потому что передние с неожиданной силой притянули его к Грете.

Он прижал уши и зажмурился, ожидая в лучшем случае возмущённого крика или даже укуса, но вместо этого получил короткий, сделанный на одном выдохе ответ:

— Я согласна.

И Грета лизнула его в нос.

— Ох, я... — окончательно смутился Реми. — Тебе ведь всё понравилось, да?

Грета кивнула, не скрывая улыбки и забыв даже об усталости. Реми ей в самом деле нравился, и если бы не установка, что он ей не ровня, — догадалась бы раньше. Теперь же он определённо должен был ей за это ухаживание, и бедолага даже не представлял, сколько. Как, впрочем, и большинство мужчин в подобной ситуации.


End file.
